Vincent Zappa
"Never stop thinking. The moment you stop is the moment that you lose everything." ''- Vincent Zappa'' The main antagonist of Dark Air and Melrose's uncle. After the disappearance of Blue Air three years ago, Zappa suddenly appear out of nowhere to "save" the kingdom of Faynia as all the other mages could no longer use magic due to that lack of blue air.. Afterwards, He secluded himself inside his tower, isolated by a magic barrier from everyone else. While claiming to serve the kingdom, he really only does what he wants since no one has the ability to stop him. This puts much strain on the Queen and other residents of the castle as no one trusts him. He has four disciples that serve at his will. Appearance Vincent Zappa is modeled after the famous activist, musician, and film maker Frank Vincent Zappa who has long black hair with "The Zappa" facial hair. Zappa is a somewhat scrawny person yet has an intimidating and serious look adding on to his emotionless expression. Personality Vincent is a merciless person who is willing to kill without a second thought to achieve his goal. Despite his cruel actions, Vincent is not blood-lust and show no joy in the act of killing. He is serious all the time and almost never show any emotions to anyone. Weapon/Abilities * Staff: As a magician of Master Lord level, Vincent doesn't really need a catalyze to amplify his power but he nevertheless, possess a staff that spews out blue air. It is later revealed that the staff is a key to the Blue Road and is possibly the key to remove Blue Air entirely from the world. * Magic: Like Melrose, Vincent has the ability to manipulate all the elements. But unlike any magician before him, Vincent's true specialty lies in dark magic. His capacity for darkness is so strong that he's able to create a reality marble encompass by darkness in which he rein supreme. * Teleportation: Vincent himself, doesn't seem to show much of physical strength. Rather than moving around using his body, he is usually standing still using only teleportation magic to move himself around. * Blood of Lau: Being a direct descendant of Lau, Vincent can cast spell even within Dark Air. And having been alive for so long, the Blue Air within him is massive to the point that any Magician who so much as look at Vincent will immediately acknowledge his title of Master Lord. Story Before Melrose's time, there was a powerful and distinguished magician clan by the name of Lau who ruled over the magicians. There isn't anything too different from the Lau family compare to other magicians except for the fact that the Lau are able to tap into Blue Air without the substance itself. And Vincent from the Zappa family is part of the Lau bloodline. Around 250 years ago, the Lau clan came upon a giant gem stone that allowed them to control blue air. They called it Blue Gate. By using smaller gem stones called Blue Road, they were able to control the flow of Blue Air and can even limit the access to its use. They planned to use Blue Gate to rule over the world. But before they could, they were discover by the other the magician clans and was quickly eradicated. In the middle of the massacre, Zappa lost his entire family along with his good friend and brother-in-law, Heath Silvringtinker. That is when he begin to contemplate on the true nature of Magicians. Out of 100 people, only one has the ability to detect Blue Air. And out of the 100 people that can detect Blue Air, only one of has the ability to manipulate it. Given all the statistic, only a mere 1% of the population are able to use Blue Air. Although 1% of the population are the gifted few, what about the 99% that don't possess this power? In Zappa's eyes, magic has made the world unbalance. People who possess magic will use it to rule those who don't. In order to eradicate this world of its unbalance, magicians must not exist. With this conclusion, Zappa gathered all the remainder of the Lau family and mercilessly killed them to ensure the end of the Lau bloodline. Afterwards, he begin to form a plan to eradicate Blue Air from the world. That is where our story begins. During this time, Zappa begin to teach magic to Melrose who is also one of the last of the Lau bloodline. Zappa begin to share his ideal with Melrose in hopes that Melrose will help him remove Blue Air from the world. But unlike Vincent, Melrose sees magic as a good thing and desires to use it to help the world. Not being able to lead Melrose to his conclusion, Vincent decided to kill Melrose and his entire foster family. Afterwards, Vincent went on to cause the disappearance of Blue Air by absorbing it all inside a Blue Gate within his tower and building a barrier to prevent it from seeping to the outside world. In order to bring about a true age of Dark Air, Vincent commanded his disciples to seek out and collecting every blue road gemstones in existence, stone that hold a finite amounts of blue air for mages to use in the otherwise Dark Air. But upon learning that Melrose is still alive, Vincent sent out a record breaking bounty to reward anyone who can bring him Melrose's head. But as people hunts after Melrose to no avail, Vincent finally met Melrose again when Melrose accidentally reveal his location to Zappa upon absorb the blue gate of the magician organization Momento Mori. After asking Melrose what he has learned thus far, Vincent went on to attack Melody Barnes and heavily wounded her. Melrose and the magicians, however, were able to escape before Vincent could end the cat and mouse charade. After a long journey, Melrose was able to find out a little about Zappa and decided to confront him at his tower. In the mean time, the queen has had enough of Zappa and decided to enter Zappa's castle and confront him of his plans. That is when Zappa revealed to the queen that his plan is to kill every magician and remove the blue gate from the entire world once in for all. Thus, he and Melrose along with Melrose's companions engaged in battle to fight for what they believe is right.